Mystic Ivy
by Emzy11
Summary: Flora holds the power to defeat a new great evil but does she believe that she can do it? rated K for safety incase of later chapters. couples pairing B S, S B, R M, T T, A N, H F
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Lynthea hospital**

 **March 1** **st**

Inside on the private ward the atmosphere was completely different from the rest of the hospital.

The air had a perfumed scent and the seats were plush. The nurses were unhurried and they moved with a serene purposefulness from room to room on their rounds.

There were vases of flowers and beautiful framed pieces of art on the walls, Giant vines wrapped around the building with ivy climbing the walls.

Inside a private room in labour was Queen Lily; she has tan skin and brown hair with brown eyes, her hair is long and in a bun decorated with purple flowers, she has a green-off shoulder dress with light purple collar, decorated with purple flowers in the centre of the collar, belt, sleeves and the bottom edges of the dress have purple ruffles; the part of the dress above that is decorated with red flower buds.

Beside the Queen holding his loves hand was King Oak; he has light brown hair, moustache and beard and dark eyes. He wore a mainly light green shirt with a yellow collar. The shoulder and torso part of the shirt is blue and yellow goes down from the collar in thimble of the shirt to the blue belt. Green leaves decorate the collar from the outside and inside.

There were two nurses and one doctor helping the Queen with the birth of the next heir to the Lynthean throne.

"Push your majesty, one last push" said the doctor then the Queen pushed harder, then the baby was delivered.

"It's a baby girl," announced the doctor wrapping the baby in a soft pink blanket then handing her to the Queen.

The King and Queen were so happy to have their first baby girl; they just stared at the tiny infant.

"What shall we name her?" asked the Queen turning to the smiling King, he thought for a second but then the baby opened her eyes they were emerald like the jewel, she had short brown hair and tanned skin.

After gazing at his new daughter the King thought of a name that he thought best suited her "Flora", the Queen smiled but asked "Why Flora? It's a beautiful name but how did you think of it?"

The King smiled looking from his wife to his daughter he replied "she is like a precious flower" the Queen smiled "Flora it is" she said sleepily and handed Flora to the King, he cradled her in his arms and whispered "Princess Flora of Lynthea" with a sigh of content at the end.

 **At Lynthea's palace**

Once the King Oak and Queen Lily were back in the palace of Lynthea they gathered all of their loyal subjects in front of the palace so they could introduce the next Queen of Lynthea.

Thousands of people stood in the palace courtyard eagerly awaiting the introduction of the princess. Stood on a large balcony were the King and Queen with the young princess in their arms, silence swept through the crowd as the king began to speak.

"People of Lynthea I would like to introduce to you Princess Flora of Lynthea, the next queen" the crowd erupted in applause and cheers celebrating the birth of the princess. Everyone on Lynthea was joyous at the news, royals from around the magic universe brought gifts for the princess but one stood out the most.

An elderly fairy with short curly hair and gold hoop earrings, wearing black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses, a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with white trim, puffed sleeves and a single violet button, long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles with black high heeled shoes, stood in front of the royal couple.

"My name is Faragonda and I am the head mistress at Alfea the school for fairies, I bestow the princess with the prophecy that when she turns 18 she will have to face a great evil, being that she is the first Princess of Lynthea she possesses the power of the MYSTIC IVY. She will have to attend Alfea in order for her to control her powers but they can only be unlocked when the great evil is at large" said Faragonda as she stood in front of the princess's cot.

King Oak and Queen Lily were both happy abut their daughters special powers but had sad expressions "will she be harmed?" the Queen asked Faragonda as she picked the princess up.

"Your majesty I can't say for sure but she is the only one that can defeat them," replied Faragonda with a tone of sadness in her voice.

The King and Queen looked to each other and silently nodded in agreement "we will let her attend Alfea when the time is right, so she can defeat this evil." Said the King proudly.

Faragonda smiled towards the royal couple then bowed before opening a portal back to Alfea. the whole planet of Lynthea celebrated for a whole week, the prophesy was only known to Faragonda, the Queen and the King but soon to be Princess Flora when she was old enough to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

At Alfea

Its campus was a large castle with pink walls and blue roofs built around a courtyard itself having a well that leads to underground tunnels linking the three schools of Magix together (Red Fountain, school for heroics and bravery, Alfea, school for fairies and Cloud Tower School for witches).

The classrooms, school infirmary and kitchen and school hall are mostly located on ground level, while the rooms for the staff members and dormitories of the students are on the first floor. A barrier, which prevents non-magical beings from entering the premises of the school, surrounds Alfea but the boys from Red Fountain can enter being as they live in the magical dimension.

Flora had been at Alfea for two years in three months, she arrived at Alfea the day after her 16supth/sup birthday. Flora had met 5 girls that became her best friends in the whole magical universe; they had shared a dorm together since the first day.

Flora wore a pale blue collared top with a black bow tied around her collar under a royal blue puff-sleeved midriff jacket with plaid designs, white stars, and a pink heart brooch on her left chest. Her skirt is purplish-pink with a royal blue bow tied around her waist. She also wore pink and light pink striped leggings and a pink beaded bracelet with light pink diamonds and black stars. Her shoes are royal blue pumps with black bows on the tips. Her hair is in a high ponytail with her bangs down the side of her face and a huge purplish-pink bow is lying on her head.

She was heading back to her dorm room after a potions class with professor Palladium; arriving at her dorm she opened the door to be greeted by a blonde girl who was modelling her newest outfit.

Her name was Princess Stella of Solaria.

Stella wore a light pink collared-shirt with black buttons on the cuffs and ruffles down her chest and across her neck with a black bow, under a pink long-sleeved jacket with grey trimming and a greyish-purple ruffle skirt with grey hearts on it and decorated with a dark grey belt with a pink square buckle. She also wore pink tights with grey heels that are decorated with light pink bows on the tips. Her hair is down with curled pieces in front of her ears and her bangs are down, but the sides are pulled in her grey headband with light grey plaid designs.

Seeing Flora, Stella called a Winx club meeting. The winx club were what they liked to call themselves as they had defeated countless threats to the magical dimension.

Soon the lounge was filled with six girls.

Princess Bloom of Domino. Bloom wore a pale blue collared-top under a light pink sweater with black buttons and accents; also there is a hot pink bow near the collar of the under-shirt. She also wore a light grey mini-skirt with thin, pale pink plaid designs and light pink tights with grey diamonds. Her shoes are dark grey heels with pale blue socks that have hot pink lining. Her hair is in a braid with a pink hair-bow tying it at the top and a pink bow on the bottom; also her bangs are in front and spread out around her forehead.

Princess Musa of Melody. Musa wears a pale blue collared-top with a hot pink tie under a grey-blue and hot pink striped sweater; also she is sporting a hot pink mini-skirt with grey-blue plaid designs and black suspenders. She is also wearing two pink beaded chokers and dark grey over-the-knee socks with black polka dots. Her shoes are dark blue heels with white trimming and pink bows on the tips. Her hair is down in the back, but the front portion is tied in two high-pigtails that curl towards the end and her bangs are down.

Princess Aisha of Andros. Aisha wears a pink and light pink striped long-sleeved top under a soft pink top which is under a royal blue top with a pale blue collar that has dark blue buttons going down her chest ending in a pink heart and a pale blue pocket-line on her right chest. She also wears a pale blue puffy skirt ending in frills with royal blue bows on her hips and pale blue knee socks with a dark pink stripe on the top. Her shoes are royal blue pumps. Her hair is down with a light brown piece of hair dangling to her left cheek and another dangling to her right eye and is decorated with a royal blue headband that has three bows on it.

And last but not least…

Princess Tecna of Zenith. Tecna wears a pink mini-dress with the bottom puffing out and ending in frills under a pale blue and navy blue striped collar shirt with the last few buttons buttoned and over that is a royal purple jacket with a pink stripe across her chest. She also wears a purple beaded necklace and purple, light purple, and white striped over-the-knee socks. Her shoes are navy blue ankle-strap heels. Her hair is in its Season 1, 2, and 3 form, but the top of her head is puffed out and decorated with a navy blue headband that has a bow on the right side. She also wears pink pearl earrings.

"Stella, why did you call a meeting?" asked Bloom as she sat on the couch with Musa and Tecna, Aisha and Flora were on the two armchairs but Stella was still stood up.

"I just got off the phone with Brandon, and the boys are coming to pick us up in an hour" Stella squealed excitedly.

The girls all looked happy as they ran to their rooms to make sure they looked their best for the boys. Aisha shared with Flora, Tecna and Musa shared, and Stella and Bloom shared rooms.

Floras pov

I sorted out my ponytail as it had gotten messy while I was out in the garden this morning tending to my plants, my phone started to buzz so I picked it up to see I had a text off Helia.

Helia's my boyfriend we have been together for one and a half years; he is a specialist at Red Fountain along with the rest of the boys that are coming today.

I smiled thinking about Helia as I opened up the message, which read, "cant wait to see you my flower xx" I blushed at the nickname he gives me, he always makes be blush even now when we have known each other for two years.

"Girls their here!" yelled Stella excited to see Brandon.

Walking outside to the courtyard we were greeted by a massive red ship from Red Fountain, with six boys stood against the ship.

Stella ran towards Brandon, her boyfriend, knocking him down to the ground, Brandon is a young man with tan skin and a medium, athletic build. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. His eyes are brown. Brandon seems to be somewhat superficial, placing a considerable amount of concern on his appearance, but is also outdoorsy and athletic. Brandon is wearing a red and blue belly shirt with red and blue pants and a matching jacket.

"Bloom ran to Sky, her boyfriend, as they embraced each other lovingly, Sky is fair skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Like the other Specialists, except for Timmy who has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso. His normal outfit is a pair of blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue t-shirt with green sleeves.

Tecna walked over to Timmy, her boyfriend, Timmy is a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. His build is less muscular than the others. He wears a jean jacket over a white collared shirt, red pants and blue sneakers.

Aisha ran to her fiancé Nabu (yes I kept Nabu alive), he wears a white shirt inside and a purple and dark blue shirt with buttons, beige pants and white sneakers.

Musa hugged Riven, her boyfriend; Riven has short spiked magenta colored hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a green button down shirt and shorts. Riven and Musa have a unique relationship as Riven doesn't like to show his feeling.

Then there was me walking up to Helia with a smile on my face, once I reached him he held onto my waist with one hand and cupped my cheek with the other bringing his lips onto mine for a passionate kiss. He has long black hair, he also has blue eyes. Like the other Specialists, with the exception of Timmy, he has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso. He wore khaki shorts, a light blue shirt and sneakers. He wears his long, black hair in a loose side-ponytail.

"Hello my flower, I would have brought you a flower but none compare to the fairy that controls them" he whispered, I blushed and shivered as I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Oh Helia" I cooed kissing him softly on the lips. I'm the fairy of nature, Stella is the fairy of the shining sun and moon, Bloom is the fairy of the dragon flame, Tecna is the fairy of technology, Musa is the fairy of music and Aisha is the fairy of waves.

Once we all finished greeting our boyfriends we filed into the ship and headed to Magix for shopping and dinner. /span/p

Authors note:

Flora told the winx and specialists about the prophecy and they said they would help but in the final part of the battle Flora had to be the one to end it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **At Magix mall**

The 12 teenagers were in Magix mall courtesy of Stella the shopaholic fairy of the shining sun and moon.

"Brandon lets go to that boutique over there, you can help me pick out a new swim suit" Stella suggested pointing towards a swimwear store, Brandon was smiling at the thought of his girlfriend in a bikini and that she was happy.

Stella started dragging Brandon towards the store, "wait up Stella, me and Sky will come too" yelled Bloom as she pulled Sky's arm in the direction of the blonde fairy.

"Aisha would you like to go to the sports shop? I know you need new roller blades," said Nabu looking at his fiancé.

"Come on Nabu" she said jogging to the sports store, with a chuckle Nabu ran after her.

"We're going to go check out the new music store that's open down the street, see you at the café in 2 hours" yelled Musa and Riven as they walked away.

"Tecna the new technostore just opened do you want to come with me?" asked Timmy shyly.

"Of course Timmy, as if you had to ask"

The only two left were Flora and Helia but they liked the idea of spending alone time together.

"What would you like to do my flower?" asked Helia as he kissed Floras hand, making her blush a light pink.

 **Floras pov**

I turned my head so he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks, why does he still make me blush? Just from his touch I blush.

I realised I hadn't answered so once I felt my cheeks turn to their normal colour I turned to face his handsome pale face.

"We could go to the flower shop, if you like?" I asked nervously, he smiled and held my hand in his as he led me to the nearest flower shop.

We walked hand in hand swaying our joined hands gently as we walked, he is so romantic and the perfect guy for me, I love him. Suddenly as if he heard my thought he cupped my cheek and kissed me passionately, it didn't last long because we were in the crowded Magix mall but I still could feel all the passion and love he has for me in that single kiss.

Once we broke apart he whispered, "I love you my flower" I blushed and looked into his midnight blue eyes becoming entranced.

"I love you too Helia" I cooed pecking his cheek; he smiled as we started to walk again.

"My flower its your birthday soon, what would you like as a present from me?" he asked me smiling, I thought for a second. There is nothing that I want more than what I have now, so I replied truthfully "I already have you, my family and my friends. I don't want anything else".

He smirked at my answer and held my waist tightly, but not so tight as to hurt me, and kissed me again.

'His lips taste like mint, he smells of pine trees and cinnamon' I thought enjoying the kiss. His tongue started to press at my lips begging for entrance, I parted my lips and his tongue darted to find my tongue for a vibrant dance.

The kiss lasted for about 3 minutes then we broke apart again with both of us breathing heavily and me blushing madly.

He chuckled at the blush that was on my face; he likes the fact that he can still make me blush.

 **In the realm of decay**

Sat on a throne made of dead vines with thrones was a man with jet black hair shortly cut, piercing dark eyes (if eyes were the window to the soul, he would have no soul), he wore a black button up shirt with black trousers and black shoes.

The room he was in was dimly lit; only the light of a crystal orb could be seen. Inside the orb was a group of 12 teenagers, the man watched intently at the scene in the orb.

"Show me the princess I seek," he said with a venomous voice, dark and low. The orbs image zoomed in on one girl, a girl with long brunette hair and emerald eyes,

"Finally I have found Princess Flora of Lynthea, now all I need to do is destroy her," he said evilly laughing to himself.

 **Back in Magix mall**

We all met outside the café after going our separate ways in couples. We were just about to find a table when all of a sudden the lights started to flick inside the mall, I moved closer to Helia as the rest of the girls moved closer to their partners.

Then in a flash of light, floating in mid air before us was the Trix.

Icy's outfit consists of a thigh-length dark blue top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, blue graves over light grey tights and a black belt and black shoes. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a dark blue tube-like piece and there are three bangs that hang on each side of her head. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern.

Darcy's outfit consists of a purple top with large elbow-length hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and ankle-high boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a purple tube-like piece while her light brown bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern.

Stormy's outfit consists of a maroon top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a maroon tube-like piece while her light purple bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern.

'Why do they always have to appear when we are having fun?' I thought annoyed.

"Winx transform" yelled Bloom as we all got in our group transform positions.

"MAGIC WINX BLOOMIX" we all yelled in unison.

"BLOOM FAIRY OF THE DRAGON FLAME" yelled Bloom as she transformed. Her hair is styled similar to her enchantix but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-like flower petal-shaped with deep violet borders.

"STELLA FAIRY OF THE SHINING SUN AND MOON" yelled Stella as she transformed. Her hairstyle is similar to Harmonix's but now with a smaller right-sided ponytail. She wears an orange tiara with a blue gem at her forehead and a red and violet jumpsuit with orange butterfly-styled skirt that has a blue gem. Her heals are orange and the peach organza extends from her back to her violet bracelets. Her golden wing resembles her Enchantix's.

"AISHA FAIRY OF WAVES" yelled Aisha as she transformed. Her hair becomes paler and redder and is in twin ponytails and she wears a turquoise forehead tiara with an aqua gem. Her outfit consists of a turquoise and aqua tunic with a partial neck and lilac accents at the shoulder pads and base while gold outlines the center, turquoise tights, with aqua stripes and heels. There are silver bracers on her arms that have aqua trimming and resembling fish scales that connect to light blue organza extending from her back. Her blue and lilac wings are in the shape of seashells.

"TECNA FAIRY OF TECNOLOGY" yelled Tecna as she transformed. Her hairstyle is similar to Believix's except the thicker bangs and the light blue highlights in her hair. She wears a green forehead tiara with a blue gem that is outlined in violet. Her outfit consists of a baby blue tunic with lime accents on her right shoulder pad over a lilac top and navy blue pants that have lime green circuitry patterns on them. Her shoes are lime green and she has lime and navy bracelets to match her lime organza strips that extend from her back. Her wings are green and violet with pale blue borders in rhombus-shaped.

"MUSA FAIRY OF MUSIC" yelled Musa as she transformed. Musa's Bloomix consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and a gold heart at the center. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies, sharper and in blue.

"FLORA FAIRY OF NATURE" I yelled as I transformed.

My Bloomix outfit is very similar to my Sirenix. The main top is a light green, with leaf green strap-like decorations. I wear a pink and light pink leaf-like skirt. i have Sirenix-like leggings, which are dark green, with light green tree-like decorations over it, connecting to my boots (which are open toed,) with the same color scheme and pattern; and the hot pink, translucent, baggy sleeves that wrap around on my lower arm, connecting around the back as well. My wings are similar to Enchantix as they have a sparkly lime green border, creating lime green swirls inside the wings, start hot pink at the end, and lighten as they go down my back.

Once we all transformed the boys had gotten their weapons out, Sky had a blue phantoblade, and Riven had a purple phantoblade, Brandon had a green broadsword, Timmy had a laser gun, Nabu had his staff and Helia had his laser string gloves.

"You boys can fight this troll," said Icy as they conjured up a giant troll to keep the specialists busy.

"Helia be careful," I said worriedly, he reassured me with a smile as he wrapped the strings from his glove around the troll. I turned my attention back to the Trix.

"ICICLE SHREDDER" yelled Icy as she shot multiple icicles at us but we managed to dodge them.

"VOLCANIC ATTACK" yelled Bloom with Stella yelling "LIGHT SPECTRUM" aiming at Icy, knocking her down to the ground.

"INFINITE ECHO" yelled Musa while Tecna yelled "BIO-RHYTHMIC BLAST" aiming at Darcy who tried to block the attack but it was too strong so she ended up on the ground next to Icy.

"CHLOROPHYLL BOLTS" I yelled with Aisha yelling "WATER BOLT" aiming for Stormy and hitting her making her fall with the rest of the Trix.

The winx and me started to cheer as Icy screamed "THIS ISNT OVER" as they disappeared along with the troll they conjured up for the boys.

We detransformed back into our civilian clothes, with the specialists putting away their weapons we joined together and headed for inside the café.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Meanwhile in the realm of decay**

The man sat on his throne of thorns watching the battle between the winx and the Trix, "I should have those three witches help me to destroy princess Flora, and they seem to know them quite well" he thought out loud.

Using his powers he summoned the three witches to appear in front of him, they looked angry and confused.

"Where are we? Who are you?" asked Icy snarling, the man made more light appear in the room so he could see the three witches better.

"I am Charles, you are in the realm of decay" he said bowing to the Trix, they looked at each other and Stormy spoke "why have you brought us here?"

"I need your help to destroy Princess Flora of Lynthea," he said smirking, "we will help but why?" asked Darcy flirtatiously.

"She is destined to defeat me and I need her to be destroyed before she turns 18 because that is when she will defeat me" he explained and the Trix nodded with smirks on their faces, they would finally get to destroy one of the winx maybe even all.

"So what do you want us to do?" inquired Icy as the leader of the Trix, "I want you to put this potion in their smoothies apart from Floras" he said while making a black vile appear.

"What is it?" asked Stormy as she inspected the vile. "It is a hypnotic potion that when the person drinks it I can control what they say and do, and I can release them from it when I want" he explained.

"Now go," he said then the Trix vanished reappearing behind the café, transforming into waitresses at the café.

 **In magic mall**

 **Floras pov**

We were all sat around a long table for 12 made up of 6 couples tables pushed together. We were in the malls smoothies bar about to order our smoothies, sat at the first table were Bloom with Sky across from her, Brandon next to him with Stella in front of him, Tecna sat next to Stella with Timmy across the table from her, Riven was sat beside him with Musa across from him, Aisha sat next to Musa with Nabu across from her and Helia sat next to Nabu with Flora next to Aisha at the end of the table.

"I'll go order the drinks" I said as I stood up from my seat and headed to the counter, the waitress there was smirking for some reason I just ignored it.

"Can I have a banana and strawberry smoothies please?" I asked as she nodded, "and a coconut one, a lime, a cherry, a kiwi, a peach, a banana, an apple and mango, a blueberry, a mixed berry, a chocolate shake and a raspberry smoothies please?" I added she nodded as she jotted down our order.

" That will be £14.98 and someone will bring them over to you," she said still smirking, I ignored it and handed over the money then walked back to the table.

The smoothies came 5 minutes later brought out by three waitresses all wearing white blouses and black skater skirts with black tights and pumps. One had long black hair with blue eyes, another had blonde hair and hazel eyes and the final one had long short pink hair with green eyes.

"Here's your drinks" they said as they placed our drinks in front of us, they were all smirking, what is up with all these waitresses smirking?

After they gave us our drinks they quickly walked away, I was the only one to notice their weird behaviour and familiar smirks.

I took a big sip of my banana and strawberry smoothies, "mmmm this tastes delicious," I said happily. Helia chuckled at my comment while taking a sip of his apple and mango smoothie but then his expression turned from happiness to anger.

I turned to look at the rest of the winx and specialists and they all had a look of anger the same as Helia's.

"Guys why do you look so angry?" I asked cautiously, they all turned to look at me; I suddenly started to get scared.

Without any warning the winx apart from me transformed throwing attacks at me, while the specialists drew out their weapons. Why are they suddenly attaching me? I thought we were friends, and Helia I thought he was my boyfriend. I thought he loved me.

Helia wrapping his laser strings around me so I couldn't transform as the rest of the boys hit me with their blades, cutting my skin.

"CRYSTAL VOICE" yelled Musa deafening me as Helia let go of the strings releasing me.

"Ouch my ears" I screamed.

"MORPHIX CAGE" yelled Aisha trapping me in a morphix cage

"RED DRAGON ORB" yelled Bloom aiming the attack at the cage; flames engulfed the cage burning me.

"AWWWWW" I cried out in pain but they all seemed to laugh at my pain making me weaker.

"TOTAL ECLIPSE" yelled Stella filling the cage with light blinding me, I fell to my knees because of the pain and I was growing weaker.

"BIO-RHYTHMIC FLOW" yelled Tecna as she shot at the cage making it disappear sending me flying back into the stone pillar wall hitting my head, I could feel the blood oozing out of my head but couldn't move my hands to check.

Black spots started to block my vision as I started to slip into unconsciousness. 'Why did they do it?' was my last thought but my last sight before darkness engulfed me was all the winx and specialists shocked faces as they saw me lying on the cold hard ground.

 **Helia's pov**

My mind was clouded I had no control over my body, when my mind started to clear so did my vision. But what I saw broke my heart, my blood drained from my face and my blood boiled.

There lying while cuts and scorch marks all over her body with a pool of blood under her head was Flora, my flower, the love of my life. Her once perfect tanned skin was now drained of all colour, the long brunette hair I liked to run my fingers through was now soaked in blood, her own blood.

No one was able to speak we could all remember us all fighting Flora but we don't know why it was like we were under some spell, we weren't able to stop ourselves even though we could see everything.

Tears filled my eyes while I stared at my loves broken body, "she needs a hospital now" I exclaimed while gently picking her up bridal style.

Why did we attack her? Will she forgive us? Will she hate me? My heart pained at the thought of Flora hating me, but it was understandable at the moment.

I need to find out what happened; maybe Mrs Faragonda can help us?

I didn't take my eyes of Floras limp body in my arms; out the corner of my eye I could see Stella summon up her sceptre. "TRANSPORTUS MAGIX HOSPITAL" yelled Stella hitting the ground with the sceptre and teleporting us outside Magix Hospital.

Once we got inside nurses carried Flora onto a bed and wheeled her away from me and the rest of the guys and the winx. She will never forgive me, but I love her.

4 hours since we brought her to the hospital, 4 hours of heart ache. I need to see her emerald eyes that I can easily get lost in; I need to explain what happened to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Magix hospital**

 **Floras pov**

I had a massive headache when I woke up, my whole body ached.

I opened my eyes but squinted at the bright light above me, 'where am I?' I thought but once I could open my eyes properly I noticed that I was in the hospital.

I remember everything that happened, my friends, well so called friends, attacking me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I wiped them away before they could fall as the door was slowly pushed open.

There in the door way was Mrs Faragonda once she noticed I was awake she smiled walking towards the metal chair next to my bed.

"Flora how are you feeling? Its so nice to see you awake" she said surveying my aching body.

"I'm feeling better but I'm sore all over and have a massive headache" I replied holding my head, she looked concerned.

She looked hesitant to say what she wanted to say, "do you remember what happened?" she asked.

I nodded the tears welling in my eyes again, "me and the rest of the winx plus the boys were in the mall having smoothies, they were happy one minute then angry the next. The winx transformed and the boys got out their weapons, they started to attack me. I didn't do anything to them; Helia used his laser string gloves to keep me from fighting back." I sniffled then continued "they fired attack after attack then I was knocked into the wall which knocked me unconscious".

She had a very shocked expression on her face, the tears started to flow down my cheeks I was crying hysterically.

Suddenly the ground started to shake but I didn't care I just continued to cry then the wind started to howl loudly and mournfully, the windows smacked against the violent wind.

I suddenly felt my shoulders being shaken; I turned my head to see Mrs Faragonda worried expression. "Flora calm down" she exclaimed, I tried to calm down.

Suddenly the door was forced open and in flooded the winx and specialists, my body started to tremble in fear. They started to move towards my bed trying to keep balanced, I quickly sat bolt up moving further and further up the bed but I couldn't move anymore the wall was stopping me.

"Keep away from me" I yelled, my body shaking violently and the wind and earth started to move more violently. They all had worried and guilty faces as they stopped approaching me.

Mrs Faragonda's face grew scared and worried as she repeated herself "Flora calm down" I tried but I couldn't, she noticed and yelled "YOU 11 OUT OF THE ROOM NOW".

They hesitated but took one look at me and decided it was best, once they were gone I was able to calm down.

The wind slowed and the ground stopped shaking, "Flora your mystic ivy powers are starting to show, that means the great evil has found you. He knows that you're the one that will defeat him, when you are upset or angry you will lose control of your powers just like now" Mrs Faragonda explained.

I was in shock; I have just caused an earthquake by being upset? Once I got to my senses I looked at her "Mrs Faragonda I need to rest" I said she just nodded.

Getting out of the metal chair she walked towards the door, before she went through it she told me "I will get your parents to put Lynthean guards on your door, to keep you safe".

I nodded then turned on my side; closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.

 **Outside in the waiting area**

The winx and the specialists sat waiting anxiously for Mrs Faragonda to leave Floras room.

The door to the waiting room opened, and Mrs Faragonda walked in glaring at the 11 teenagers in the room. Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Timmy, Tecna, Aisha, Nabu and Helia all scattered around the room.

"Flora told me what happened," she said as they all started to wince at the memory.

"She has enough to be scared about at the moment and doesn't need her so called friends beating her up literally. I am very very disappointed and shocked," she continued.

Helia stepped forward towards Mrs Faragonda, "we don't know what happened, and one minute we were happily drinking our smoothies the next we are attacking Flora. We couldn't control our bodies, we could see everything but not stop it" a single tear left his eye.

Mrs Faragonda had her arms folded over her chest stood listening to Helia, "couldn't you use a spell or something Mrs Faragonda to see what happened?" asked Stella hopefully.

Mrs Faragonda nodded and motioned for Helia to come forwards more, he followed her order.

Mrs Faragonda placed her hands either side of his head chanting "revealous the thruthus" over and over until a hologram appeared of what happened.

It showed the Trix disguising themselves as three waitresses then when they put a potion in all the drinks apart from Floras. Everyone gasped at the sight, the image disappeared as Mrs Faragonda took her hands away.

"Winx, boys you were all hypnotized to do whatever that person wants you to do," she said as they all sighed.

"We have to tell Flora that we were hypnotized, you saw how scared she was of us," said Aisha sadly, but Mrs Faragonda shook her head.

"It will be best for me to tell her, because she probably won't believe you or want you in her room" she said but then a blood curdling scream filled the corridors, they all realised that it was coming from Floras room, "FLORA" they all screamed and rushed towards her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Floras pov**

I could feel a presence somewhere in my private hospital room; I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. Something in the corner of the dark room started to move, I don't know whether its real or my imagination playing tricks on me.

I turned on the lamp that was on my bedside table, lighting part of the room.

It was real not my imagination, a man walked out from the darkest corner of the room. He was smirking "poor little princess Flora, she's all alone with no friends, you're weak and vulnerable" he said evilly.

I tried to speak but he quickly covered my mouth preventing me from screaming for help, "you don't want to do that, I'm Charles the one you are destined to defeat" he said casually like it was normal.

My eyes widened, what's he doing here? Is he going to hurt me? I started to feel weaker; somehow his touch was weakening me.

"My very touch could kill you if I stay like this for long enough, I come from the realm of decay. My powers can kill plants and flowers, can kill you as well as you're a nature fairy" he said smirking.

My mind was racing and my heart was too, he finally moved his hand from my mouth so I could breathe better but I was still feeling weak.

He never let me speak as he started to touch all the plants in my room, there was a lot from well wishers, as the plants started to die I could feel there pain, it was torture.

I screamed out in agonizing pain "AHHHHHH" as I screamed Charles disappeared without a word.

Suddenly the Lynthean guards that were outside my door rushed in, "Princess Flora what happened? Are you alright?" one of them said.

I couldn't answer as the pain was too much, then the winx, boys and Mrs Faragonda came running into the room. I ignored them and with all my force I pointed my arm towards the dying plants.

Helia must have realised what I was trying to get at because he ran around the room collecting all the dying plants and removed them from the room, once they were away from me the pain started to subside.

My screams stopped and I rested on my bed completely weakened and drained. Once I could talk I turned my attention to Mrs Faragonda but first told the guards that they could leave the room.

"Mrs Faragonda Charles was here, his very touch can kill me" I said but she looked confused along with everyone else.

"Who is Charles?" she asked, I sighed and explained, "he is the great evil that I have to defeat, he covered my mouth and his touch started to make me weak" she gasped.

"He was here" she asked concerned and angry, I nodded as she continued "he can kill you because you are a nature fairy?" she asked and I just nodded.

"we have to start your training as in 1 month you will be turning 18 meaning you can defeat him then" she said and i nodded reluctantly.

The room was filled with silence then I looked around and realised the winx and specialists were still here, "what are they doing here?" I asked angrily and scared.

"They are worried about you" Mrs Faragonda explained but I just scoffed.

"They were hypnotized to attack you, it must have been Charles so he could get you all alone and weak" she said and I gasped tears started to roll down my cheeks.

They all just looked at me not knowing whether to comfort me or not, I made the choice for them by moving out my arms indicating for a group hug.

They all smiled and ran at me engulfing me in a group hug, I smiled but then I noticed that Helia wasn't with us, he was standing by the door.

The group hug was broken up and Helia coughed making everyone exit the room apart from him and me. I turned my attention to my hands like they were the most interesting things in the world.

I could hear him moving towards me slowly, he grabbed my hand gently and kissed it tenderly. I shifted my attention to him; he looked really guilty and pained.

I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it, "Flora my flower I love you so much, I hate the fact that I harmed you. It pains me to see you like this because of me and our friends" he said as tears started to trickle down his cheek.

I started to cry seeing him in so much pain; I know it wasn't them now so I forgive them. I used my index finger to turn his face to face me, "Helia I love you too, I forgive you all but you need to forgive yourself as well" I said.

His midnight blue eyes met with my emerald ones and he smiled moving towards me he crashed his lips onto mine for a passionate kiss, all the love and passion we had for each other was shown in that single kiss.

We pulled away after 3 minutes breathing heavily; I started to feel sleepy after all the drama of today. I lay down and patted the space next to me on the bed, he didn't object and lay next to me pulling me close to him. He hugged my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck lying on his chest; I took in his scent and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Floras pov**

I have been out of the hospital for two weeks now; I was in there for a week so that means it's only a week until my 18th birthday.

My parents have organised a princess birthday ball for me in Lythnea's palace, I just got back from Lynthea because my parents had the invitations for my friends at Alfea and the boys at Red Fountain.

I was walking towards lake rocaluche where the girls were meeting their boyfriends; hopefully Helia will be there. No one knows that I am back from Lynthea so it's a surprise.

I decided to sneak up on them; they always meet on the far side of the lake facing towards Alfea so I walked along the forest path towards the far side of the lake.

Edging towards the outside of the forest I could see 6 boys and 5 girls sat talking to each other, no of them had noticed me so I snuck up behind Bloom, who was the nearest one to me.

I was right behind her so I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, she was startled as she formed a ball of energy and flew it at me, because I was so close it knocked me backwards into a tree.

They all turned to face me and had shocked expressions when they saw it was me, Bloom ran towards me with everyone following.

"Flora oh my god I'm so sorry, you startled me" she exclaimed helping me to my feet then tackling me into a tight hug.

Memories of the winx and specialists attacking me in the mall ran through my mind, I thought I had forgotten these memories but Blooms mistake brought them back.

I started to push her away in fear, her face turned confused but then Helia motioned for her to move away so she did.

He held onto both my arms as he looked directly into my eyes, he could always tell what was wrong.

His face fell when he realised why I had pushed Bloom away, "Flora please never think about that again, and that was all a mistake" he pleaded.

When he said the word 'mistake' I immediately linked what just happened with the attack in the mall.

"Helia I'm sorry the memories just came flooding back" I said starting to tear up, Helia's hand shot up to my face and wiped away my unshed tears.

"Don't cry my flower, you know I love your smile better" he said smiling, I blushed and he chuckled.

I hugged him, he is the perfect man for me, and I love him so much way more than my own life. Suddenly I remembered something 'the invitations'.

I broke the hug and summoned up 11 invitations, one in front of each person. They looked confused, I giggled at their expressions.

"They are invitations to my birthday ball on the 1st of March" I explained, Stella squealed the loudest out of all the girls.

"We're going to a ball" she squealed but then froze "we need new dresses, girls we are going to the mall" she said summoning her sceptre.

Everyone groaned, as we were teleported to Magix mall, once we arrived we went into the most expensive store because of Stella.

The store was called 'rarity'; the store was filled with racks and racks of designer ball gowns fit for a princess.

After an hour of looking through dresses we finally found the perfect dresses, while the boys found suits with ties that matched there specialists jewels.

We headed back to Alfea once everyone had their outfits for my birthday ball, I am so excited but I don't really like all the princess things.

Once we got back to Alfea we all stood in shock, the Trix were attacking the school. The winx were quick to react with the specialists grabbing their weapons.

"MAGIC WINX BLOOMIX" we all exclaimed transforming into our fairy forms, Stella snapped her fingers and the specialists were in their Red Fountain uniforms.

There's a light

Brand new kind of power

Burning bright

The brighter one is ours

We can share the magic of the dragon flame Oh, oh, oh, oh!

One by one we find the strength to guide us

To the sparkle, shimmering inside us.

Winx by winx

Yeah

The magic's song of the way!

Bloomix, call my name!

Bloomix, play the game together!

Bloomix, take my hand and get out to play! Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Bloomix, take too high!

Bloomix, to the sky forever!

Bloomix, how much brighter we can fly!

Bloomix Bloomix Bloomix

Bloomix Bloomix Bloomix

Whooooaoh! Whoaoahho, Wahoohohoh!

Whaoooh! Yeah, yeah!

The battle against the Trix was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **At Alfea**

The winx and the specialists readied themselves for the battle ahead, the boys separated to fight the monsters and the winx fought the Trix.

The Trix cackled evilly as they floated in front of the winx.

"Flora, Charles sent us and these decay monsters to destroy you and your little friends as a bonus" said Icy smirking.

The winx all looked shocked but ignored them and started to fight.

"ICICLE RAMPAGE" yelled Icy hurling shards of ice towards Bloom and Stella, but they deflected it.

"SOLAR HALO" yelled Stella melting the icicles.

"FLAME STORM AND VORTEX BURST" yelled Bloom stopping the attack.

Icy wasn't happy she kept hurling attack after attack at Bloom and Stella, "BLIZZARD", "ICE COFFIN", "ICE PRISM", "ICICLE BLAST" but every attack was countered.

Stella yelled "TOTAL ECLIPSE", "LIGHT SPECTRUM", "RAY OF PURE LIGHT", and "SUNLIGHT STILLNESS"

Bloom yelled "VOLCANIC ATTACK", "FLAME STORM", "UNSTOPPABLE FLAME", and "RED DRAGON ORB"

Darcy was battling against Musa and Tecna throwing attacks at each other.

Darcy yelled out countless spells "CHAOTIC CONFUSION", "SPHERE OF OBLIVION", "IMPENETRABLE DARKNESS", "ILLUSION FORCE"

Musa counter attacked with her own spells "INFINITE ECHO", "CRYSTAL VOICE", "HARMONY BLAST", "BASE BOOM"

Tecna used her own attacks to join with Musa's to try and defeat Darcy "ORGANIC CUBE", "BIO-RHYTHMIC FLOW", "DIGITAL ROOM", "BIO-RHYTHMIC BLAST"

Stormy fought Flora and Aisha sending electrical currents towards them in different forms of spells, "HOWLING STORM", "TWISTER OF RAGE", "LIGHTENING BOLT", "MEGA LIGHTENING STORM"

Aisha blocked her spells by firing her own "WATER BOLT", "MORPHIX MEGA WALL", "PROTECTION OF WAVES", and "MORPHIX CLOUD"

Flora used her own nature power combined with Aisha's waterpower to make the attacks stronger "SPRING SHOWER", "LILAC VORTEX", "CHLOROPHYLL BOLTS", "BREEZE BLAST"

Meanwhile the specialists were fighting decay monsters that the Trix had brought with them, one slice of their swords and they would disappear but then regenerate again.

"Specialists we need to keep these monsters away from the winx" shouted Sky giving the rest of the group commands. They all nodded in agreement and went on destroying any monster that went near the winx.

The Trix weren't going down without a fight; the winx couldn't defeat them as easily as they could in before battles. The winx were growing weak and tired from all the fighting, using less powerful attacks.

The Trix attacks knocked the winx to the floor but they were still conscious. But all of a sudden Flora started to glow bright green and hovered in the air.

The winx all looked shocked as well as Flora, once the bright light vanished Flora stood in front of them in a new fairy form.

Her hair was styled like her enchantix, her wings had two sets (four separate wings) one the first wing was a fiery design, the second was a watery design, the third was an air design and the last one was an earthy design. She had vine type barefoot sandals that wrapped around her legs and arms, she wore a short dress with a grid design on it showing fire, air, water and earth.

Flora stood shocked and confused as too what just happened, she observed her new outfit and smiled jumping up and down. "I got my Elementix that can help me defeat Charles, but I thought I only got it when I am fighting him" she exclaimed.

"It must be because he got involved in this fight by conjuring up the decay monsters" Tecna said as they all shook off the shocked expressions.

"That means I can defeat the Trix but I need you all to step back" Flora said moving closer to the Trix and spreading her arms out.

"Why Flora?" asked Aisha worriedly, Flora turned to face them and smiled "just trust me and get the specialists as well, stand over there" she said pointing to an untouched area of the courtyard.

They all nodded and grabbed the specialists huddling together, Flora moved in front of them and created a giant nature bubble around them all protecting them from the fight.

They all looked confused, "Flora what are you doing?" asked a concern Helia, "I'm protecting you" she said as she smiled and flew out the bubble before it closed her in.

Helia's face turned into one of worry as he touched the barrier where Flora was on the other side, "we are not letting you fight alone" he said sternly.

Flora just shook her head and flew towards the Trix; once she was in front of them they started smirking.

"Awww little Flora thinks that because she got a new costume that you think that you're stronger but your not your still the weak tree hugger like before" snarled Icy.

"Shut up Icy" yelled Flora as she clenched her fists tightly.

The Trix all laughed at her, which made her madder. She cracked her knuckles and flew down to the ground, the Trix were confused so they went down to the ground as well.

"AIR" yelled Flora as she span around really fast creating a tornado of air around her, she released it upon the Trix capturing them inside it.

"FIRE" yelled Flora as she held her hands out in front of her emitting flames from her palms, which joined with the tornado and burnt the Trix.

The Trix's screams were heard as the flames burnt their bodies, the fire vanished with the tornado making them fall to the floor limply.

Flora yelled "WATER" as a huge flood of water destroying all the decay monsters and crashed the Trix into the walls of Alfea; she stopped the flood and walked up to them lifting their chins so their gaze met with Floras.

"Do you give up?" she asked them, they shook their heads and shouted "NEVER YOU STUPID PIXIE". Flora sighed as she walked away, turning around she slammed her fist to the ground yelling "Earth".

Flora flew into the air as a huge chasm appeared ripping the courtyard of Alfea apart, the Trix fell into it as vines wrapped around them tightly suspending them in the chasm.

The vines raised the Trix out of the chasm and placed them on the ground, "Earth return," yelled Flora as the chasm disappeared looking as if there was never a giant crack in Alfea's courtyard.

Releasing the winx and specialists took the last of Floras strength as she started to fall to the ground. Helia was quick to react and runs to catch her; she fell right into his arms.

She smiled weakly at him and said weakly "thank you" then fainted. Helia looked worried and upset at his loves face; she just risked her life to protect them.

Suddenly Mrs Faragonda came running up to them with Ms Griselda, "poor Flora she used a lot of energy but why did her elementix appear?" said Mrs Faragonda as she looked at Flora in Helia's arms.

"Charles created decay monsters to destroy Flora and as a bonus us but what is that power exactly?" explained Bloom.

Mrs Faragonda sighed "that is the power if the four elements, it was bestowed upon Flora as she is the first born princess so she can control fire, water, air and earth as well as the mystic ivy that will help her defeat Charles" she explained.

The winx and specialists all had their mouths hanging open as they came to grasp what Mrs Faragonda had just said.

"You need to let her rest so put her in her room" ordered Mrs Faragonda, the winx and specialists walked towards the winx dorm room. Placing Flora in her room Helia sat on the edge of her bed with a sketchpad that he had left in her room, he started to sketch Flora sleeping.

He sighed in contentment as he drew his love, once he was done he place the sketchpad down and walked out into the main living area.

The winx and specialists were all stood at the window looking out into the courtyard, outside were the Trix being taken by 5 Light Rock guards towards a portal.

"I guess the Trix are going to be staying in Light Rock again" chuckled Musa causing the rest to laugh but then they saw Helia and Stella asked, "How is she?"

Helia sighed and replied "she is still resting which is good because she needs to get all her energy back". They all smiled realising Flora should be fine after she has rested, they all started to have conversation as they all sat around the television with a movie on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Flora was still in a deep slumber after using so much energy; she had been asleep for a day and a half. During her sleep she had a nightmare.

 **Floras pov**

I was lying in a grassy field full of beautiful flowers, suddenly all the flowers and grass around me started to die my whole body pained and started shutting down.

Tears started to stream down my eyes with the pain, i stood up and there on the edge of the forest at the bottom of the field was Charles.

He just smirked then turned round heading into the forest. I ran to follow him; I was walking for what seemed like forever until I reached a clearing in the middle of the forest.

Charles was stood in the middle so I cautiously took a step forward but he disappeared and in his place appeared a woman in spirit form.

Her hair was long and flowing blonde that was braided with flowers and vines, her outfit was a long leafy dress with flowers dotted along the dress, she wore no shoes as if to be closer to nature and had petal shaped wings.

I stood still as I stared at the woman before me, she held out her hand towards me. "I am the spirit of Mother Nature and I want you to meet me in the real forest outside of this dream, it is about Charles" she said as she started to fade away because I was waking up.

I woke up with a start as I sat bolt right in my bed, looking around it was the middle of the night. Checking my alarm clock by my bed it said 3:15am, the nightmare was in my mind replaying what the spirit said.

I shifted my legs to the side of my bed and quietly got out of bed so I didn't wake Bloom up. I grabbed the nearest jacket and put on my shoes, I tiptoed out of my room to see all the specialists sleeping in the lounge area.

I smiled as I maneuverer my way towards the door closing it quietly as I exited the room.

I transformed saying "Bloomix" quietly as I flew towards the middle of the forest, once I spotted the clearing I landed detransforming back into my civilian clothes.

Out of nowhere came a flash of light and the woman from my nightmare appeared, she smiled and motioned for me to come to her. I moved slowly and cautiously towards her.

 **In the winx dorm room**

 **Blooms pov**

I woke up at 3:30am because I needed a glass of water, I turned on my lamp near my bed so I could find my way to the door but as I got up to check I hadn't woken Flora up I saw she wasn't there.

She's meant to still be sleep; if she woke up she would have told us. I looked around in the room for her, checking the balcony where she would go to think but she wasn't there.

I checked the bathroom and she wasn't there, 'maybe she had the same idea as me after she woke up' I thought as I walked towards the kitchen part of the dorm.

I giggled quietly when I saw all the boys sleeping in random positions in the lounge. Reaching the kitchen I screamed, she wasn't there.

Suddenly the boys and the rest of the winx minus Flora came running into the room in their pyjamas, Sky ran directly to me and embraced me in a hug.

"Bloom what's wrong?" he asked concerned, I looked around them all but kept my eyes on Helia as I said "its Floras she's gone".

Without hearing anymore Helia ran to me and Floras shared room, everyone followed closely behind.

"Where is she? We need to find her" Helia exclaimed pacing up and down the room, Tecna moved closer to Helia and said "we should ask Mrs Faragonda but we have to wait until morning, at 9 am we will go to her office to see whether she can help us find her".

Helia didn't look happy with that but he nodded his head slumping his shoulders forward, everyone went back to where they were sleeping.

I couldn't get to sleep the whole night as I just stared at Floras empty bed.

 **Floras pov**

"Mother nature it is a pleasure to meet you" I said curtseying slightly to show my respect. She tapped my right shoulder and I tilted my head to look at her, "you do not need to curtsey princess Flora," she said sweetly.

I raised myself so I was standing straight again, "I need to warn you about Charles, and he will try to destroy you until your birthday where you will fight. You need to be on high alert until your birthday" she said sternly.

I nodded my head and turned back to look at her but when I did she was gone, I just shook my head then suddenly the wind started to feel chillier so I started to rub my arms up and down trying to keep myself warm.

"Time to head back before anyone notices I'm gone" I said out loud starting to head in the direction of Alfea. I was walking along the forest path as I head bushes rustling behind me, I turned around to see if anything was there but I wish I hadn't as there stood countless decay monsters.

I quickly transformed back into my Bloomix ready to fight these decay monsters, lucky Mother Nature warned me because I'm certain these are Charles creation.

"LILAC VORTEX" I yelled hurling an attack at the monsters but they just killed all the flowers in my attack causing me pain.

I clutched my head as they began stepping on flowers; the flowers cries of pain were so painful for me. The creatures saw my vulnerability and knocked me off my feet with a blast of their own.

They crowded round me and picked me up by my arms, their very touch drained my powers so I detransformed back into civilian clothes.

I used the last of my energy to create a "MAGIC VINE NET" tightening around them crushing them making them vanish. I fell to my knees, I felt so weak but I had to get back to Alfea.

I used the trees for support as I stumbled through the forest; I hadn't gotten very far when my legs gave way causing me to fall onto the forest ground.

I had been in the forest for two hours now and my vision was starting to get black spots in it, the lack of energy was making me fall into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **With the winx**

 **Helia's pov**

I got no sleep last night after we were all awoken by Bloom; my thoughts were on where is my girlfriend? And why was she was out all night right after she woke up?

I checked the time on the lock screen of my phone it read 8:45am; we would all be going to Mrs Faragonda's office at 9am.

'I better get something to drink' I thought as I got up off the floor where I had been lying and headed towards the kitchen area.

Groans were heard coming from the lounge and then suddenly the rest of the specialists appeared in the kitchen with me.

The winx were soon behind them and we all headed for Mrs Faragonda's office.

"I am really worried about Flora, she wouldn't just walk off especially when she had just awoken. It's not like her at all," said Stella worried for one of her best friends.

"There must be a logical explanation for her disappearance, but I agree it's not like her," said Tecna stopping her video game with Timmy.

The rest of the walk in the corridors of Alfea was divided, couple having their own conversations.

Tecna and Timmy went back to their video game, Bloom and Sky were walking hand in hand silently, Stella and Brandon were whispering things to each other causing Stella to blush and Brandon to smile, Aisha and Nabu were having a conversation about a surfing competition on Andros, Musa and Riven were having a small disagreement about something and I was alone without Flora to talk to.

We arrived at Mrs Faragonda's office and Bloom knocked on the door, "come in," said a voice from inside. We all entered the large office to see Mrs Faragonda seated behind her desk.

"Oh winx specialists what are you doing here?" she asked standing up from her desk and walking towards us.

"Flora is missing," I said quietly, she gasped "what happened?" she asked wanting to find Flora.

"We don't know, I woke up to find her bed empty and her no where in the dorm," explained Bloom.

"Was she still asleep the last time you saw her?" asked Mrs Faragonda. We all nodded, she thought for a moment.

"I can use a spell to see what happened," she said and again we all nodded vigorously.

She chanted a spell and a screen appeared separating us from her, the screen replayed what happened to Flora while we were all asleep. We saw Flora tossing and turning then suddenly waking up, her leaving her shared room then sneaking out of the dorm and out of Alfea.

Everyone's faces looked shocked including Mrs Faragonda, "we need to find her but for now go back to the girls dorm and Tecna and Timmy try to track her" she exclaimed as we all rushed out her office.

 **In pixie village**

Chatta, Lockette, Amore, Digit, Tune and Piff were all having a pixie tea party by the flower of life. They were all laughing and having fun when suddenly Chatta started to cry out in pain screaming "FLORA, FLORA".

The other pixies crowded her "Chatta what's wrong?" asked a worried Amore, Chatta stopped crying in pain and looked around her "its Flora I sense she is in danger, we have to help her" cried Chatta.

The pixies all looked confused but worried then Digit gasped, "we could use Lockette's pixie power to locate Flora" she said.

"Yes I can, good thinking Digit," exclaimed Lockette as she pulled out her wand, "POP PIXIE POWER, FIND FLORA" she ordered and the wand shot off in the forests direction.

After flying after Lockette's wand the pixies found Floras weak body lying on the ground under a willow tree.

"FLORA" yelled Chatta as she whizzed over to her bonded fairy's body and once she got to her she tried to shake her awake, but Flora doesn't stir from her slumber.

"Someone needs to go get the winx and the specialists," informed Tune looking around at the other pixies.

"The most logical way is that Chatta stays here because she is Floras bonded pixie, Amore as well because she could calm Flora if she wakes and Piff because she is asleep" said Digit looking at the portable computer on her arm.

They all nodded and she continued "Lockette can go to Alfea so she can direct them back to Flora, Tune can go as well so she can help keep everyone polite and calm and I will go so I can contact you guys when we are on our way".

They all nodded knowing what they had to do, then Digit, Tune and Lockette left in the direction of Alfea leaving Chatta, Amore and Piff to look after Flora.

 **With the winx**

They all were sat on the courtyard of Alfea looking sad, Helia was hysterical he wont stop pacing back and forth.

Bloom, Sky, Stella and Brandon were all sat talking in a group by the wishing well, Musa and Riven were sat on the steps of Alfea with Aisha and Nabu while Helia was pacing in front of the steps.

"If you don't stop pacing I will knock you out" warned Riven pointing towards the blue haired specialist.

Helia immediately stopped and glared at Riven but before he could speak Stella shouted "what's that over there?" pointing to three small figures flying towards them.

They all stood and turned to see what Stella has shouting about, "it's the pixies" exclaimed Bloom as she ran towards them.

Everyone else ran after her, Lockette flew into Blooms arms, Tune into Musa's and Digit into Tecna's. "What are you guys doing here? And where are the rest of the pixies?" asked Musa looking at Tune.

"You all need to follow us quickly and the rest of the pixies are with Flora," explained Tune, hearing Floras name mentioned Helia's ears pricked up.

"Where is she?" he asked quickly, "she is with Chatta, Piff and Amore in the forest, follow us," said Lockette as she used her wand to direct them back to Flora.

"I will message Chatta," said Digit as she dialled Chatta's phone.

"Hello Digit are you on your way?"

"Yes Chatta we will be there in a bit"

"Ok but hurry by the looks of it she has been out here in the cold all night"

This worried Digit "we will be there as quickly as we can"

She then ended the call.

"Chatta says by the looks of Floras body she has been out in the forest all night in the cold" exclaimed Digit. Everyone gasped and quickly the pixies flew off.

The winx and specialists ran after the three pixies, once they reached Floras body they all gasped.

Helia ran and cradled Floras body trying to give her some warmth, "she is so cold, we need to get her back to Alfea" he yelled taking everyone by surprise.

"Lets go," exclaimed Bloom as she led to way back to Alfea. Once back at Alfea Flora was placed in her bed after Tecna scanned her and checked that she needs rest.

Helia stayed by Floras side to make sure she didn't go missing again. She woke up 3 hours after they got to Alfea; the first thing she saw was Helia fast asleep on a chair next to her bed.

She giggled, and cupped his cheek. He woke up startled after the sudden touch, but when he saw Flora awake he embraced her in a tight hug and kissed her passionately.

After they parted he looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled "why did you go to the forest and not tell anyone?" he asked sternly as he held onto her hands.

She looked down sadly, he noticed this and held her hands tighter and she sighed "I had a nightmare, Mother Nature told me to come to the forest so I did and she warned me about Charles. I was on my way back to Alfea after she disappeared so you all wouldn't notice I was gone, when I was attacked by Charles monsters of decay they weakened me so I must have blacked out" she said.

Helia embraced her in another hug "my flower you should have told me, I was so worried about you" he said emotionally.

She nodded in understanding and held onto Helia for a while until loud "awww's" were heard coming from the doorway disturbing them.

They bother turned to look who it was and it was all the winx and the specialists. They all had smiling faces seeing the sight before them and that Flora was ok.

"So what happened Flo?" asked Musa as she walked towards Flora, Flora explained how she explained it to Helia. The specialists left for Red Fountain after with the girls going back to their rooms for a good nights sleep.

Floras birthday ball was in two days, soon she would have to battle Charles alone otherwise she can't defeat him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **Fast forward to birthday ball**

 **Floras pov**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, today is my 18th birthday but I don't officially turn 18 until 8pm.

I jumped out of bed in a happy mood; I grabbed my usual outfit (from season 6) and hummed a cheerful tune. I skipped over to Blooms bed and gently shook her awake; she groaned, "5 more minutes mum".

I giggled and shook her more and she opened her eyes sharply but then engulfed me in a hug "Happy Birthday Flo" she exclaimed. I giggled more.

All of a sudden I felt more arms wrap around me and I was suddenly in the middle of a group hug, we all laughed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLORA" they all yelled, then pulled apart. "We have some presents for you so do the boys but they will have to give you theirs at the ball" Stella exclaimed handing me a pile of presents.

I gasped, "guys you didn't need to get me anything" they all gasped and had shocked expressions. "Yes we did Flo its your birthday" cried Aisha.

I sighed and started to open the presents. The first was off Bloom; it was 3 books about different species of plants.

The second was off Stella, it was two new dresses. One had a floral print and the other was white with roses along the hem.

The third was off Tecna, it was 2 new plants. One was a climbing rose and the other was pink carnation.

The next was off Musa; she got me new earrings and a cd of my favourite band.

The last was off Aisha; she got me a book of flowers, and lots of packets of seeds.

"Thank you girls" I said engulfing them into another group hug, I caught a glimpse of the clock in front of me and gasped. It read 11:15am.

"Girls we need to head to Lynthea, are you all packed?" I said, "yes Flora" said Bloom as they all gathered their suitcases into the lounge.

Stella got her sceptre and shouted "LYNTHEA HEAR WE COME, TRANSPORTUS LYNTHEA". We all were teleported to the palace of Lynthea.

Once we arrived on Lynthea we all went for a picnic to celebrate my birthday after I saw my parents.

I had a wonderful time with the girls and the boys; they joined us at the palace as a surprise.

We were all sitting by a lake talking "Happy birthday my flower" said Helia giving me a kiss. I blushed as everyone stared at us smiling, "thank you Helia," I said. "Close your eyes" he demanded and I obliged shutting my eyes, "hold out your hands," he said and again I obliged.

I suddenly felt something in my hands so I opened my eyes; I was holding a velvet pink box. My eyes widened when I opened it, inside was a pair of rose gold flower earrings with a matching necklace.

I gasped and looked up at him, he was smiling when I tackled him into a hug. "Helia they are beautiful, I love it, I love you," I said smiling and kissed him with so much passion.

"I love you too," he said as we pulled apart. We all sat by the lake until we needed to head back to the palace to get ready for the ball.

 **6pm**

The ball had just started and we were all still in my room getting ready, because we were princesses and the winx club we had to make an entrance.

The boys were on their way to escort us to the ball.

My dress was a ruffle-layered sea green dragging-dress that is cropped to show most of my left side and is lavender inside with lavender and pale green ruffles at the top and pale green straps. My shoes are purple pumps with purple and sea green straps up to my shin. I will also wear gold raindrop-shaped earrings with fishnets inside, two gold choker necklaces, a purple chest-belt made of straps, two gold bracelets on my right wrist, and three gold bracelets on my left wrist. In the back, my hair will be in a ponytail (tied at the end) while the top of my hair will be in a bun on the back of my head and my bangs are on the sides of my head. My wings are translucent sea green with green beads on the trimming.

Stella wears a soft blue dragging-dress with the front of her legs showing (thighs to feet), one puffy strap on her right shoulder, gold ribbons wrapped around her chest to her waist, pale yellow coloring inside, ruffled blue trimming on the end, and baby blue ruffles coming down to her knees under the dress. Her shoes are soft blue heels with ruffled straps on her toes and ankles and thin straps in-between with blue beads on the sides. She also wears blue earrings in the shape of diamonds that are made out of beads, a blue choker with soft blue trimming and polka-dots, a blue beaded necklace that leads from the choker, and two big gold bracelets with four small gold bracelets on her right wrist. Her hair is down to her knees and the sides are pulled back with blue barrettes with her bangs only the right side is a few centimeters longer and thicker that the left side while the middle piece is same. Her wings are translucent blue with dark blue beads on the trimming.

Bloom wears a lilac dragging-dress with the front of her legs showing (knee to feet) with ruffles along the top, orchid trimming on the end, a baby blue ruffled knee-length layer under it, periwinkle lining, and also sports no straps/sleeves. Her shoes are purple heels with straps up to her ankle and a deep purple bead on the highest strap. She also wears a gold necklace that covers her neck and collar bone, a purple chest-belt made of straps with gold gems around it, on her left wrist she sports several gold bangles and a purple bracelet with gold gems around it, and her right wrist sports one gold bangle with several purple bracelets that have gold gems around them. Her hair is knee-length and her bangs are mostly parted to her right, but still have a piece on her left. Her wings are translucent purplish-pink with purple beads on the trimming.

Musa wears a orange dragging-dress that shows the front of her legs (knee to feet) with deep purple straps around her collar bone that twist around her chest and to her waist, light pink coloring inside, and deep purple scale-like trimming. Her shoes are pale blue heels with straps from her toes to her lower shin and gold jewels decorating it. She also wears gold pearl earrings with raindrop-like jewels dangling from them, pale blue necklaces around her neck (as a choker) and collar bone (like a regular necklace), and two gold necklaces on her left wrist while the larger one has purple gems around it. Her hair is in its Season 5 Civilian form. Her wings are translucent purplish-red with deep purple beads on the trimming.

Aisha wears a pale yellow dragging-dress with the front of her legs showing (thigh to feet), three purple belts with beads on the front, puffy cross-straps, lavender coloring inside, and puffs on the dress from waist-down. Her shoes are lavender heels with several purple straps that have beads on the front. She also wears purple earrings made of three beads, two lavender beaded necklaces, and four bracelets with one being slightly bigger and are deep purple with baby blue gems around them. Her hair is in a high ponytail with light brown pieces of hair in front of her ears and curled at the end. Her wings are translucent purple with purple beads on the trimming.

Tecna wears a soft green dragging-dress with one strap on her right shoulder, pale blue ruffles coming out of the top on the left side, pale blue ribbons wrapped around her chest and waist that leads to two teal wave-like stripes going down the middle of the dress, the front of the dress shows her knees-down, and wave-like ruffles all over the dress. Her shoes are pale blue heels with tall ankle covers, and two straps with one having a light blue bead and the other having a large pale blue gem. She also wears pale blue earrings with three strings that end in beads, a soft pink beaded choker, and gold thick-bracelets. Her hair in in its Civilian form. Her wings are translucent pale blue with light blue beads on the trimming.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, I quickly ran to open it and was greeted by 6 boys all wearing tuxedos.

I let them in and their jaws all dropped when me and the girls all stood in a line in front of them, me and the girls all laughed.

After the boys recovered from their trances, they walked to their girlfriends. I smiled when Helia bowed towards me and I curtsied.

"You look breath-taking my flower" he said as he kissed my hand, I blushed "why thank you my prince you don't look too bad yourself," I giggled.

"Come on lets go its nearly time for Flora to make her big birthday girl entrance" squealed Stella as she was escorted out with Brandon.

We all laughed and followed her out but they all let me lead them to the ballroom doors, once outside the doors I went towards the back of the group with Helia linking arms with me.

"Princess Bloom of Domino and Prince Sky of Eraklyon" said the announcer as they walked through the doors; they announced everyone's arrival.

"Princess Stella of Solaria and Brandon of Eraklyon"

"Princess Aisha of Andros and Prince Nabu of Tides"

"Princess Musa of Melody and Riven of the harmonic Nebula"

"Princess Tecna of Zenith and Prince Timmy of Cryos"

"Finally the birthday girl and her boyfriend, Princess Flora of Lynthea and Prince Helia of Knightly".

We walked down the grand staircase smiling and waving politely to the crowd below.

Helia led me to the middle of the ballroom as the crowd cleared a path towards the middle. We danced together closely for a while until the sound of my fathers voice interrupted the music.

"Thank you everyone for attending my daughter, Princess Floras, birthday ball. Today she turns 18, my wife and me are so happy to have her. She is a true blessing to both us and all that meet her," he said and I had tears in my eyes at his nice words.

He continued "we would like you all to put your hands together for Princess Floras speech" I gulped and blushed as he motioned for me to come towards the stage he was stood on.

I climbed the stage steps and bowed towards my father and mother and hugged them both, he handed me the microphone and walked towards my mother.

I gulped again as I turned to face the ballroom full of people, my cheeks started to heat up as I became very nervous but I searched the crowd and found the familiar blue eyes that I loved.

I smiled reassuringly at me and I immediately stopped being so nervous. I was about to make my speech when a loud explosion erupted and I was thrown to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 **Floras pov**

I looked up and there was a gaping hole in the ceiling of the ballroom, rubble was all over the floor. Hovering in the middle of the hole was Charles, I gasped.

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW" I yelled running towards where Charles was.

"Flora what's going on?" asked the winx and specialists as they ran to me after getting everyone out of the palace. The only ones left in the palace were the winx, specialists, king and queen and Charles.

"Its Charles" I said pointing to the man hovering above us, they all gasped looking at the man "Flora you can beat him" exclaimed Stella. Everyone smiled thinking that I could defeat him.

"NO SHE CAN'T" Charles voice boomed through the ballroom, I stepped forward toward him and yelled back "why?"

He laughed at my words; "you are not yet 18 and you can only defeat me when you are 18. You still have an hour until you are officially 18" he said.

I gasped when realization that his words were true hit me "I can't defeat him yet" I whispered and Helia said "we all need to keep him occupied until 8pm".

I shook my head "no I have to do this on my own, I don't want any of you hurt" I exclaimed. They all looked shocked at my words as they shook their heads.

"We will help you Flora" they exclaimed, I knew they wouldn't take no for an answer so I agreed to let them help.

"Ready girls?," asked Bloom we all nodded our heads and yelled "MAGIC WINX BLOOMIX".

"Bloom fairy of the dragon flame"

"Stella fairy of the shinning sun"

"Musa fairy of music"

"Tecna fairy of technology"

"Aisha fairy of waves"

"Flora fairy of nature"

We all transformed while the boys got their weapons out ready to attack.

"Hahaha you can't defeat me, I am decay itself" Charles said smirking. He started to shoot his attacks at us, "DECAY BALL" he yelled hurling one at the boys.

They deflected it by using their weapons; me and the rest of the winx formed a line in front of the boys creating a barrier/ force field around them.

"WINX CONVERGENCE BARRIER" we all yelled as the barrier was formed.

Once the boys were protected we continued to fight despite them desperately trying to help us but we ignored them.

Bloom yelled "RED DRAGON ORB" hurling a fireball at Charles but her absorbed it. Everyone gasped, as he was stronger than we all thought.

"TOTAL ECLIPSE" yelled Stella using all her light magic to blind him but he shielded his eyes.

Charles shot another attack directly at Stella and Bloom, "DECAY SPHERE", the sphere trapped them inside.

"CRYSTAL VOICE" yelled Musa while Tecna yelled "BIO-RHYTHMIC FLOW" knocking Charles backs a bit stunning him.

Charles recovered and fired another "DECAY SPHERE" at Tecna and Musa they were now trapped as well.

I hated how my friends were getting hurt because of me, I started to summon up one of my strongest Bloomix spells "LILAC VORTEX" I yelled but as I was about to let it go Charles pulled my parents in front of him like a human shield.

I gasped and stopped my attack "Charles how dare you use my parents as shields" I yelled angrily at him, he smirked.

"If you want to kill me you have to kill your parents as well," he said laughing evilly.

My blood boiled when he said this and when I looked at him using my parents, I could see the colour draining from my parents faces as Charles touch affected them like it did me.

"I have had enough of you Charles," I yelled as I started to glow bright green, he chuckled but then stopped when he saw me glowing with anger and power.

"ELEMENTIX" I yelled transforming into my elementix outfit. I smirked when I saw his face he looked scared but tried to mask it.

I hovered before him and my parents, suddenly laser strings flew past me and I turned to see the specialists had gotten out of the barrier.

"You need to keep away its dangerous" I exclaimed but they all shook their heads, I sighed and yelled "ELEMENTIX BARRIER" they were all trapped inside a barrier that only I could break.

I ignored all their comments and plead to let them out, I could hear Helia constantly yelling my name but I couldn't let him get hurt, I love him way too much.

"AIR" I yelled as I spun around rapidly creating a strong wind tornado, I sent it towards Charles and he was swept up inside it along with my parents.

I stopped the tornado by clasping my hands together, my parents were thrown near the winx that were still captured and Charles was thrown towards a wall hard.

He groaned and I smiled, I turned towards my parents to see that they were standing up trying to release the winx.

"You are going to regret that" he yelled throwing another spell "DECAY RUBBLE" all the rubble on the ballroom floor was hurled towards me, I didn't react quick enough and I was thrown towards the wall with a loud thud.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

He laughed evilly as I groaned from the pain; I am not giving up that easily. I could hear everyone yelling my name as I rose from the ground where I landed.

"I'm not finished yet Charles," I yelled.

"FIRE" I yelled but nothing happened I looked at my hands shocked then suddenly detransformed into my ball gown.

I could hear Charles laughing, "What happened?" I whispered confused but then the winx appeared in front of me, I gasped, "no you can't help me," I yelled at them.

They all turned to me "and why not?" asked Musa annoyed that I wouldn't let them help, "to defeat him I have to do it alone otherwise I wont be able to, so please" I said they all contemplated for a minute.

They all glanced at me and nodded flying back to where my parents and the boys were.

"ELEMENTIX" I yelled and I transformed back into my elementix outfit.

A clock chime was heard signalling it was 8pm.

"Looks like I'm 18 now, bye bye Charles" I said chuckling.

"MYSTIC IVY" I yelled as ivy vines wrapped around Charles holding him in place, he struggled against the vines but with no avail.

"LET ME GO" he yelled but I just shrugged and ignored him "FIRE" I shouted as flames engulfed around him but didn't burn the vines. He screamed in pain, but I didn't care.

"AIR" I yelled the next element creating a fiery tornado around Charles, "WATER" I yelled stopping the tornado and drowning him with the water.

"EARTH" I yelled the last element, creating a huge chasm under Charles. His motionless body was dropped into the chasm then I closed it returning everything back to what it was before including the ceiling being mended.

I detransformed back into my ball gown and was engulfed in a massive group hug then loud cheers erupted around the room.

Peering over my friend's shoulders I could see all the guests that attended my birthday ball, "HURRAY FOR THE PRINCESS, SHE SAVED US ALL" yelled my mother.

I blushed and giggled; suddenly my lips were pressed against Helia's for a very passionate kiss.

"Never do anything like that again," he told me sternly but I just giggled at how cute he was when he was like that.

"Don't worry Helia, I love you," I said sweetly and he smiled embracing me in a hug.

"I love you too," he cooed.

"Now on with the party, it is still a ball," my father yelled making everyone laugh. The music started again and I grabbed Helia's hand and led him to the dance floor, we danced for the rest of the night until the ball was ended.

As me and Helia walked back to my room we talked "this has been a wonderful day Helia and thank you again for these" I said pointing to the necklace around my neck and the earrings in my ears.

"You are welcome my flower" he cooed making me giggle at the nickname.

"Why don't we go to bed?" I asked as we reached my bedroom door, his face lit up and he blushed.

"Is Helia blushing?" I asked and he didn't say anything as we opened the door and went inside.

"I love you my flower," he said carrying me towards my bed after I used my magic to make me and Helia wearing pyjamas.

"I love you too Helia" I replied kissing him passionately making us fall onto my bed, with him on top of me.

The rest of my birthday was spent with me and Helia cuddling up to each other, it has been the best birthday ever. Even though Charles spoiled some of it I still defeated him and saved my kingdom, family and friends.


End file.
